


Un Duo por Navidad

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Christmas Eve, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: ¿Qué podría salir mal? Es un listón en la cabeza y una confesión de amor, nada más.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo navideño gundamiano para Victoria Sisman. Espero que te guste ^o^/

 

 

Por la manera en que lo miraba, decir que Heero estaba con humor de perros era una subestimación, así que Duo tragó en seco y mostró su mejor sonrisa.

—Feliz Navidad —saludó, refugiando sus manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

¿No era obvio?

O quizá no, considerando que acababa de llegar de una misión preventiva y ni siquiera estaba en sus mejores fachas.

Además, tenía un listón anudado en la cabeza, uno con cinta roja y con puntitos blancos debido a que fue lo único que consiguió.

Era lo más original y ridículo que se le había ocurrido hacer con el agotamiento encima y el apuro, lo admitía, pero era una genialidad.

Estaba cansado de jugar al gato y al ratón con Heero por años, y había decidido que era suficiente cuando una bomba, rezagos de tiempos de guerra, había explotado cerca de su campamento base. El miedo a morir no era intenso como antes, sin embargo, todavía existía. ¿Y por qué no buscar estar justo donde quería?

También admitía que quizá no era lo más inteligente de su parte hacerlo en Navidad, con granizo y a altas horas de la madrugada, sin una ducha para quitarse días de dormir poco y comer mal, pero estaba ahí y no daría marcha atrás.

—Me he disfrazado de regalo —se explicó con una sonrisa que ahora era vacilante—. Soy tu regalo navideño —se molestó en aclarar ante la mirada confusa de Heero.

—Explícate.

—Mierda, eres tan denso —masculló entre dientes y sin mucha paciencia por las circunstancias, largó—: Te quiero, ¿ok?, y estoy harto de la situación actual de nuestra relación.

Estaba dicho, no podía retroceder. La mirada inicial de fastidio de Heero mutó a sorpresa por un segundo, y luego… a nada. Nada de nada.

El listón rojo estaba amarrado debajo de su mandíbula y le causaba escozor, hacía un frío horrible y Heero, maldito Heero Yuy, veinticinco años, ojos azul penetrantes y condenadamente guapo, no hablaba.

—Soy tu jodido regalo de Navidad —insistió porque si Duo era algo, esto era ser la obstinación personificada—. Es más, soy el jodido mejor regalo que la vida puso en tu desgraciado camino. Te hago reír, me preparas la cena porque no quieres que trague mucha comida chatarra, te obligo a que tomes vacaciones del trabajo que sí, entiendo que Preventers es agradable, pero uno necesita vacaciones cada dos años, al menos. Te hago el amor y es estúpido que no sepa qué decir cuando alguien me pregunta si estoy soltero o no. Porque no me siento soltero, ni libre ni...

—Cállate, hablas tanto.

Duo quedó con la boca abierta ante la interrupción descortés y bufó. Estaba por pronunciar un muy directo "vete a mismísima la mierda" cuando una mano lo jaló del cuello y unos labios se estamparon contra su boca.

 

Al amanecer, lo único que conservaba era el listón en la cabeza y la seguridad de saberse correspondido.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para la décima convocatoria de “[Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español](https://www.facebook.com/Gundam.Wing.Yaoi.Hispano/)”. ♡


End file.
